


simplicity and ease

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roman, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, idk guys i just wanted some soft goddamn fucking, mentions of the coretet relationship but finn and roman are the only ones in the actual fic, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman and finn have a nice night together.





	simplicity and ease

Roman wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist and squeezed, throwing his head back and laughing. He looked at Finn and saw a deep blush coloring his cheeks, accentuating the bright, big smile. 

“Wanna head back?”

Roman nodded, paying their tab-they hadn’t gotten much, just a light dinner and one drink each-and made their way back to the hotel. It was a short walk from the bar, and he kept his arm around Finn during the walk. Roman liked the size difference between himself and Finn. Out of the four of them, the difference between the two of them was the greatest, and he knew Finn enjoyed it, too. 

He had a sneaking suspicion the other two members of their strange little four-way did, too. 

Roman and Finn reached the hotel, and, once in the elevator, Roman took the private moment to wrap both arms around Finn’s waist. The Irishman smiled up at him, squeezing him right back. Finn hummed and they just held each other, quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet, until the elevator stopped. Finn led Roman by the hand back to the room, and Roman flopped onto the bed. They’d opted to share one-both out of ease, and because they just enjoyed holding each other. 

Finn stretched and changed into new clothes. He changed clothes either multiple times a day or only every few days. Roman knew some people that knew them found it weird, but he didn’t. Finn just had different needs than a lot of people. Plus, Finn looked very cute right at this moment, in his big pink sweater and black and grey plaid shorts and socks-polka dots, this time, those were some of Finn’s favorites. He came to the bed and laid next to Roman, turning on the tv and channel surfing. Roman took a moment to strip down to his boxers and the thin undershirt he wore, cuddling up to Finn the moment he was finished.

Finn giggled and pressed against Roman tighter, and Roman smiled and pressed a kiss to Finn’s cheek. 

“I talked to Seth earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I think he’s getting antsy having to take the week off.”

Roman snorted. 

“Of course he is. Dude can’t stand not working.”

“I remember.”

Roman looked at Finn, studying his face. Seth and Finn had grown closer after Finn’s injury, and then even closer while recovering together. It had been soon after that that the two of them started dating. Of course, Seth had already been dating Roman at the time, but Roman had never taken issue with it. He himself was with Seth and Dean equally, and he thought it was nice that Seth had found someone who made him as happy as Finn did. Then over time, Dean and Seth got together, and Dean and Finn, and then Roman and Finn had gotten a few opportunities to really spend time alone together recently and it had just...gone on from there. It felt right, and nice, all four of them being together.

Well. Together in the relationship sense. Dean was still out on injury, and Seth and Roman and Finn tried to spend as much time as possible together, but sometimes one of them would end up traveling with someone else or they’d all end up split up for a day or two. It was difficult, but they managed.

Roman took a moment to study Finn, where he was pressed against Roman’s side; he really was terribly cute. His eyes were a bit droopy at the moment and his lips were dark pink, imminently kissable, and Roman still had trouble believing Finn was the oldest member of their relationship. Roman wondered how it took him as long as it did before he fell for Finn. The Irishman was so bright, so sweet and kind, but far from naive. He knew a lot of people thought that about him, that Finn was naive and too innocent, but he wasn’t. He’d gone through a lot in his life, and a lot of it had been rough, but Roman admired the fact that even with all of that, all of the struggle and pain, Finn had never really faltered on his optimism.

Roman had. More than once.  

Roman pressed his face to Finn’s shoulder and sighed, inhaling the clean scent of his skin. Finn always smelled so nice. He heard Finn laugh quietly and a hand came up to rub Roman’s arm. 

“You okay?”

Roman exhaled through his nose and kissed Finn’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You.”

Finn blushed, as pink as the sweater he had on and Roman smiled. He kissed along Finn’s shoulder and neck until he could press a kiss to just behind Finn’s ear, feeling him shiver under his hands.

“Oh-Roman-”

“We don’t gotta do anything if you don’t want to-”

Finn placed his palms on Roman’s chest and rubbed a little, and Roman let out a soft breath. Finn’s hands were bit cold and Roman liked how they felt against his always-warm skin. 

“I want to. If that changes, you know I’ll tell you, love.”

Roman blushed at the term of endearment and he leaned in, bumping his nose against Finn’s and nuzzling him. He smiled when Finn giggled and he rested his forehead against Finn’s, sighing again, relaxed everywhere and warm. Finn tilted his head and kissed Roman, and Roman moaned. He really did love kissing, and Finn’s lips tasted amazing, Roman sucked on Finn’s bottom lip and he put one hand on Finn’s side, squeezing right at the soft curve. They stopped for a moment, so Finn could sit up and pull his sweater off. Roman took a second to admire the smooth, pale skin, the little moles and freckles dotting it.

Finn shifted a little, still kissing Roman, and wrapped his arms around him, one under his head and the other around his waist. Roman’s mind wandered a bit and he thought about his other two partners.

Before Dean and Seth, he’d never really been with men, and he’d expected it to be different than being with women, and….it really was, but not in the ways he thought it would be. It was still soft and intimate, and Roman discovered he loved feeling a man’s body against him. Loving men was a unique experience for Roman, and he was lucky enough to have three men in his life who loved him back. 

Roman pulled away to breathe and Finn rubbed the tips of their noses together again. Finn in particular was an interesting man to love; he was different than Seth and Dean, in the best way. 

“What-Rome, what did you want to do tonight?”

Roman let his eyes slip shut and he grinned, bumping his nose against Finn’s again. He loved doing that. He squeezed Finn’s hip and leaned in to lick at Finn’s lips before looking him in the eye.

“Want you inside me, Finn. Haven’t had your cock in me for days.”

Finn blushed and his eyes darkened. Roman kissed him again, smiling even bigger when he felt Finn’s hand on his ass, squeezing and fondling. Roman was well aware of how much his partners enjoyed his backside.

“Mmm-Finn, fuck-”

Roman knew that even most of the people who knew about their relationship had…. _ notions _ about how they worked, especially in bed, and would be surprised to find out that all four of them weren’t into strict roles and positions. Everything was equal between them, they were all happy to do whatever it was that made the others feel good. 

Either way...Finn was  _ pretty _ damn hung, it would be a shame to let that go to waste. 

“You’re thinking loud enough for me to hear it, darling.”

Roman grinned at his boyfriend. 

“Sorry, babe. Just...got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“Hopefully it’s a lot of good.”   
“Mm. It is. Just thinking about you and Dean and Seth. All of us.”

Finn gently shoved Roman to lay on his front and leaned down to kiss Roman’s ear. 

“Happy thoughts?”

“Nothing but.”

It was so easy to talk to Finn, to all his partners. Roman felt particularly blessed for that. He’d had communication problems in the past; he’d been of the mind that men didn’t have to do that, that men shouldn’t talk about their feelings and struggles. But his partners really changed that for him. Finn and Dean in particular were very open about their feelings, and that in turn made Roman more open. He’d do anything to stay with his partners, to stay happy with them. 

Roman sighed and rested his head on his forearms, smiling as Finn pushed his legs apart. 

“Gonna eat me out?”

“Do you want me to?”

Roman hummed. 

“Yeah, I do. Just wanna feel good.”

Finn slapped his ass and Roman laughed, arching his hips up slightly. 

“Could do that again, baby.”   
Finn let out a quiet laugh and fondled Roman’s ass through his boxers for a minute, squeezing and slapping him again. Roman felt heat flood his body, spreading his legs a little wider.

“C’mon, Finn, c’mon baby-”   
“Alright, alright. Impatient, all three of you.”

Roman grinned. He did have a tendency, along with Dean and Seth, to be a little impatient in bed. He knew Finn found it charming. Finn pulled his boxers down and off, nice and slow and Roman appreciated the lack of pressure to take his shirt off. His partners were understanding of his body image issues, they were all understanding of each other’s needs like that. Roman thought for a moment before sitting up and tugging the thin shirt off. He felt comfortable enough tonight to be completely naked with Finn. 

“God. That’s….God. Look at you, love.”

Roman blushed and laid back down, burying his face against the pillow, smiling despite himself. 

“Shut up-”

Finn rubbed his hands up and down his back, digging his palms against the muscles. Roman felt his entire body relax, and he reached up to pull his hair over one shoulder. He almost felt sleepy, and Finn worked his way down Roman’s back, down to his thighs. Roman hadn’t expected this, but it was nice. It was soft, and close, and the kind of intimacy Roman had craved for years. 

“You ready, Ro?”

“Mhm. Have at me, babe.”

Finn giggled and that made Roman blush even more. He loved his boyfriend. He looked over his shoulder at Finn and saw him scooting down, settling between Roman’s legs and kissing whatever skin happened to be in front of him. Roman licked his lips when he felt Finn spread him open, gasping when he finally felt Finn’s tongue on him. He just barely licked Roman’s hole, repeating that action a few times. Just gentle little licks, before pressing his tongue a little more firmly against Roman’s asshole, and Roman couldn’t help but gasp again when he felt the tip of Finn’s tongue press just slightly into him. 

“Oh-ohhh fuck-mmm-c’mon, Finn-get that tongue in me, baby-know you can work it-”

Finn gripped Roman’s ass cheeks and buried his face against him, forcing his tongue into Roman and moaning against him. Roman whimpered, Finn’s tongue was thick and wet inside him and he really, really loved when his partners did this to him. He lifted his hips up to press back and Finn  _ growled _ , Finn actually growled against him. 

“Mnn-fuck, yes, baby-that’s it, that’s what I wanna hear-”

Finn’s tongue got stiff and he thrusted it back and forth, properly fucking Roman’s ass, pushing spit into him, getting him nice and wet for what was to come. Roman loved this in part because it built up the anticipation, and he braced his knees against the bed, rocking his hips. His cock was full and dripping and rubbing on the mattress, and he shut his eyes tight. 

“God-Finn, fuck-keep going-fuck fuck fuck don’t stop-”   
Finn pulled away and Roman heard him breathe. 

“Wasn’t planning to, love.”   
Finn spit on his hole and got right back to it, flicking his tongue over the tiny ring of muscle until Roman almost squealed. He bit the pillow tight and groaned, thrusting against the bed and back against Finn’s mouth. He felt Finn’s teeth brush against him and he almost came at that, and he felt Finn pull away for a moment. 

“Gotta grab the lube, doll, back in a moment-”

Roman whined and shook his hips, still impatient. Finn reached out and tapped him on the ass, and Roman smiled at that. 

“I said a moment, love.”

“Coulda at least put a plug in me.”

Finn was back on the bed and kneeling between Roman’s legs, one hand on his ass, pressing and squeezing.

“For less than a minute?”

“I like being full, you know that.”

“Mmm. I’ll put the metal plug in you after.”

Roman hummed and settled, and soon Finn was licking at him again, simultaneously pressing a slick finger into him. Roman inhaled softly, bearing down on Finn’s finger. His fingers were a bit smaller than Seth and Dean’s, but he filled Roman up just fine no matter. Roman’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of being fingered and stretched while Finn still worked his tongue in and out of him. 

“Nn-Finn-oh-fuck, c’mon, fuck me or ‘m gonna come-”

He heard Finn take a somewhat ragged breath. 

“Plan to make you come one way or another, Roman.”   
“Don’t know if I got more than one orgasm in me tonight, babe-”

Finn laughed and crooked his fingers, rubbing right up against Roman’s prostate. 

“OH! F-fuck-fuck Finn c’mon, c’mon, need it-”

Finn spit on his hole again, using his fingers to push the saliva in, and Roman tightened up around him. 

“Another, or is this good?”

“Ah-ah, fuck-another, baby-

Finn slipped a third finger inside Roman and stretched him out, and Roman looked over his shoulder to see Finn pouring the lube directly into him. It felt wet and a little cold and Roman bit his lip and moaned. 

“Oh God-Finn, please-”   
“Just a bit more, Rome-”

“Fuck that, Finn, get your fuckin’ dick in me-”

“Mm, well, if you ask like that, love-”

Roman groaned and buried his face in the pillow, gasping when he felt Finn’s cock pressed against his ass. 

“Condom or no?”

“No-God, no, I want your come-”

Finn thrusted forward slowly, letting his cock slide between Roman’s ass cheeks before finally pressing his cockhead against the loose, wet hole. Finn had done a good job stretching Roman out, and when Finn finally,  _ finally _ thrusted into Roman, the glide was easy and gentle and slow, and Roman almost came just from the feeling of being filled. Finn’s cock was a gift, in Roman’s opinion; he wasn’t quite as big as Roman, but his cock was thick and long and he had an amazingly short refractory period. That was always fun to play with. 

“Mmm-God, so fuckin’ tight-perfect fuckin’ ass-”

Roman blushed down to his chest at the talk, Finn’s accent and voice had deepened a little, and that was unbearably hot.    
“Oh-oh-you’re just-mmm-fuck, you’re just big, baby-”

Roman groaned and rolled his hips, until Finn started thrusting. Impatient, as always. Roman felt Finn’s hands on his ass, palms flat on him and using that as leverage. Roman particularly liked their size difference in this instance; something about someone so much physically smaller than him doing this to him, fucking him like this, drove Roman crazy. It was one reason why he was happy to be the biggest of their foursome, along with being one of the ones with a preference to bottom. Finn squeezed his hip and rubbed his back for a moment. 

“Turn over?”

“D-don’t wanna hit it from the back?”

Finn laughed, his cock still buried in Roman, and Roman shivered. 

“Wanna kiss you, darling.”

Roman blushed again and shifted, laying on his back. It was nice to see Finn, to look at him, Roman liked this position for those reasons. It felt right to be looking at Finn and to be able to hold him. Finn was flushed from the tips of his ears to his chest, and he leaned down, laying pressed close to Roman, and Roman bent his legs at the knees so Finn could work his cock back into him. 

“Oh-Finn, God-baby, I love you-”   
Finn kissed Roman’s cheek and throat, kissing him all over and nuzzling his beard. He kissed his chin, right where his beard was thick, and Roman half-laughed and half-gasped. Finn put one hand under one of his knees and the other in Roman’s hair, holding him close and tight while he started working his hips harder, pressing a series of kisses to Roman’s lips.  

“Finn-F-oh-”

“Roman-mnn-I’m-please-I need to-”

“Do it, baby-c’mon, baby, come inside me-”

Roman had never thought about that before getting with his partners, being come inside of. But ever since the first time he’d done it with them-his first was with Dean, then with Seth, then Finn-he’d discovered he loved it. It was a unique sensation, warm and wet and a little odd, but...fulfilling, in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He craved it whenever they had sex, he could never get enough of it. Roman wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders, holding the smaller man close. Finn thrusted into him at a harsh pace, quick, deep jerks of his hips and Roman was reduced to a whimpering mess, weakly rocking his own body against Finn. It was so good and he was so full, and he felt Finn tense against him before he felt Finn’s cock pulse inside him, heavy and wet and Roman squeezed his eyes shut. 

Finn’s hips jerked a few more times and he collapsed on top of Roman, and Roman whined, needy and impatient again. 

“F-Finn, please-I need-n-nee-ah!”

Finn had quickly wrapped his fingers around Roman’s cock, pumping him in a tight grip, and Roman’s toes curled. He felt Finn’s lips latch onto his neck, sucking and kissing at the skin, and Roman cupped the back of Finn’s head to encourage him to keep doing exactly that. Finn bit at the sensitive skin on the hollow of Roman’s throat, and that was it, Roman cried out and shot his load over Finn’s hand, eyes rolling back at the sensation of Finn’s hand on him and Finn’s cock still inside him. 

Roman came down from the high of the orgasm, Finn still pressed against him. He kissed Roman’s jaw and carefully pulled out, Roman almost whining at the loss. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he grinned, breathless and happy. Finn kissed him again and again, all over his beard-he knew his partners liked the full beard on him. Roman wrapped his arms around Finn again and turned them both onto their sides, nuzzling Finn’s cheek and laughing. 

“Rome-love, we gotta clean up-”

“Mmm-can take care of that easy-”

Roman pulled away and gathered up all of his come from where it was on their chests, wiping it onto his hand and licking his fingers clean. Finn watched and grinned, bringing his own hand up and licking Roman’s come up. Roman felt his cock twitch and he moaned around his own fingers, both of them smiling at each other. Roman finished and pulled Finn tight against him, and Finn easily tucked his face into Roman’s neck and shoulder. They held each other for a while, Roman petting Finn’s hair and softly kissing his head. 

“I love you, Finn, hey-you okay?”

Finn nodded.

“What d’you need, kitten?”

Finn was quiet for a while, but Roman could practically feel him thinking. 

“Uh…clothes? And-something to squeeze-”

“I got you, kitten.”

Roman stood and pulled the heavy blanket off of the bed, knowing that it would make Finn uncomfortable. He grabbed a pair of loose shorts and a tight t-shirt for Finn-the slight compression on his chest would help-and he tossed them onto the bed so Finn could get dressed while Roman searched through their bags until he found what he was looking for.

“Spiderman or giraffe or cupcake?”

“Cupcake, please.”

Roman smiled and pulled out a stuffed cupcake with a smiling face. He pulled on a pair of gym shorts-he was still feeling comfortable without a shirt-and climbed back onto the bed, handing Finn the cupcake plush. Finn squeezed it repeatedly and Roman sat and watched him. 

“You okay to touch, or do you need some time?”

“Touching sounds nice, Ro.”

“Tight?”

“Yes, please. Need-could stand to be grounded a bit.”   
Roman wrapped his arms around Finn and hugged him tight, before running his hands over Finn’s arms and squeezing his muscles. It helped calm Finn and ground him, and the Irishman smiled his big, bright smile as he pressed the plush between his hands and hummed. The reaction made Roman happy.

“You feeling good?”

Finn nodded and sat up, flapping his hands against the top of the mattress for a minute. Roman pulled away to give him space to do so and Finn nudged him to lay flat on his back, and Finn laid on top of him. He was light enough that it didn’t even bother Roman, and even if Finn was heavier, Roman would gladly let him lay on him like this. Finn pressed his chin against Roman’s chest and smiled up at him. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too, kitten.”

They talked for a while, until Finn’s eyes started to slip shut, and Roman’s not soon after, steadily holding Finn against him. 


End file.
